Diego Flores
Diego Flores is a recurring character in Season 4 of 90210, portrayed by Yani Gellman. Character Diego is a skateboarder and graffiti artist who dated Ivy. He illegally puts his graffiti around Beverly Hills and has been arrested multiple times for it. Despite being incredibly talented, he refuses to sell his graffiti because he doesn't want to be a sellout. Series arc Diego hits on Ivy when she's giving out fliers for her gallery opening at Sonia’s. Ivy asks him to come to her gallery opening, but he insists on being the name I gave him and says no. that day he graffitied Ivy´s work at the gallery and Sonia immediately cancels the showing, when Ivy confronts him, Diego tells her art is supposed to mean something and isn’t just supposed to be pretty pictures.Ivy goes to meet Diego and brings an interesting photo with her. Diego wants Ivy to do street art, but Ivy is apprehensive. Diego tells her she’s scared and is afraid of taking risks, and then invites her to go spray paint with his “crew” the next night. Ivy goes to see Diego and says it’s only for art. They pick a side of a building to spray paint, but they then spot a cop car and run and hide between some trash cans. They go to see her art the next day and make out. Diego and Ivy go to Sonya’s gallery and Sonya tells them their graffiti is beautiful. She also tells them she wants them to do a show at her gallery or she’ll tell the cops about the graffiti. Diego doesn’t want to sell out his “art”, and Ivy gets sick of it and leaves. Ivy also wants validation of her relationship with Diego, but he doesn’t want to define their relationship. After Ivy tries to salvage Annie’s bag business at the festival, Diego comes by. Ivy says she overreacted and Diego says he’s still trying to figure out them dating. He asks her to be his girlfriend. She says yes. Ivy and Diego are sitting around talking about colleges and environmental groups when she finds divorce papers from Raj. Diego tells Ivy he found a Artist-In-Residence program downtown and says that Ivy should join it with him. Later Ivy tells Diego she filled out the Artist-In-Residence program for Diego and wants to travel the world. Diego tells her he doesn’t want to breakup, but he also doesn’t want her to give up on her dream for him. when Ivy goes to the hospital Diego goes with he and the rest of the gang. After Raj died Diego goes to the mansion to see Ivy and Annie and Naomi tell him that she’s at the hospital. Diego goes to visit her and tells her to cooperate so her doctors will sign her release papers, and Ivy tells him that’s not going to happen. Diego then shows her a key card and tells her they’re going to break out. After they cruise the boardwalk, Diego tells Ivy that his brother was killed. He then shows her a long stretch of wall that he spray paints to express his feelings. He tells her to spray paint on the wall. Ivy spray paints a mural for Raj and apologizes to Diego for not calling him. A cop car then shows up. After the cops give Diego back his I.D. He then admits to Ivy that he’s an illegal immigrant. He tells her that if the cops found out he helped her escape, he could be charged with a felony and get deported. Diego then runs away from the cops.The next day Annie tells Ivy that she sent Diego to Naomi’s boat to keep him safe. Ivy goes to see Diego and have some goodbye sex. Ivy talks to him about moving away and coming with him. Diego tells her she can’t, and then Ivy tells him that she loves him. Ivy & Diego show up at the same church Annie & Caleb are at. Diego tells them he wants to take sanctuary in the church. Annie and Caleb hold a amnesty for him to try and keep him in the country. In the long run, Diego turns himself in anyways though so that he has a better chance of being able to come back to America someday. Category:Characters